


Forbidden Love

by LunaMichelle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fanart, Forbidden Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMichelle/pseuds/LunaMichelle
Summary: What if Jon Snow showed Daenerys that true love can cure the madness inside her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Daenerys 2019 Sketch art. Soooooo I had done this sketch a while back (April 2019) *cough* totally forgot I did this, decide to just put some simple colors and post it, what the heck, I got nothing to lose XD 
> 
> BTY I do love these characters XD I don't care!!!


End file.
